In a conventional print data process, when given index data is read onto a print buffer, all data are expanded to indices and are written in the print buffer. The expanded data are read out to execute a print process.
However, in the conventional process, when the number of nozzles which form a printhead increases, access to a memory cannot be made in time, and a huge processing circuit is required to store a huge volume of data in a register.